


Can you find me with the lights off?

by KermitSaysGayRights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Established Relationship, F/F, Found Family, Fuck Canon, Gen, M/M, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, They're all a lil gay, diner au, hotch is the token straight ngl, if not full homo, penemily is the main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSaysGayRights/pseuds/KermitSaysGayRights
Summary: Emily, Spencer, Penelope, Derek, JJ, & Hotch all work at Rossi’s Diner, the only functional diner in Quantico. With past and ongoing trauma will they be able to come together and heal? Some people are much more eager to be a family than others. Family doesn’t have to be blood.ORThe found family diner au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Half of a family

**Author's Note:**

> hehe!! i’ve been talking abt this on tumblr for ages so i’m happy that it’s finally here!!! i hope y’all enjoy this

Quantico was definitely not luxurious or even _nice_ so to speak. People from all over the country drove through on their way up to New York and maybe they’d make a stop or two. If they did, Rossi’s, the only _functional_ diner in town would be the place to take a rest.

——————————————————————

Spencer, Emily and JJ all come in with the ding of the door being pushed to the background as Emily, like always talks louder than she should. “How does it feel to be dating an adult, Spencer! Are you scared he’s gonna have too many responsibilities?” She sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. JJ walks ahead of them leaving Reid to explain to her that he _is_ an adult and Morgan has also been one for awhile for the fifth time.

Derek leans over the counter already wearing his apron like he’s supposed to. “Will you leave him alone, Em? Like he said he’s an adult, though I wouldn’t expect someone with a pea for a brain to understand!” 

Ignoring Derek’s comments is never an option for her so instead ofgetting ready for work Emily opts to spend the short amount of time pelting Derek with pebbles from her coat. She only stops when Hotch appears in the kitchen door way holding a frying pan, she’s not sure if he’s so done with her shit already that he’ll hit her with it, but better safe then sorry.

At the counter Penelope and Spencer busy themselves with yet another crossword puzzle whist waiting for the morning crowd. Before they can finish the puzzle and more importantly before Emily’s even ready for work none other than Elle Greenaway walks in. JJ from across the diner perks up immediately.

“Is it going to be the usual this time, Greenaway?” Pen smiles way to brightly for 7am on a Friday. Elle smirks glancing at Emily in the back. “Depends are you going to forget the nutmeg in my coffee this time?” Emily waves her off, tying up the back of her apron and placing her notepad in the pocket. 

A few more of the normal crowd rolls in with a handful of oddballs popping in from their travels. “JJ what’s your schedule again? I wanna have a girls day!” Penelope twirls a bright pink pen with a fuzzy pom pom on top in her hands. Next to her is JJ sat at the bar trying to cram for her public relations test before her own shift. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times, I work the lunch shift Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Don’t worry about my class schedule, i’ll just text it to you!” Penelope rolls her eyes but inevitably adds JJ’s schedule to her planner. Quickly and hopefully without anyone noticing JJ sneaks off to Elle’s table, it’s just quieter there, that’s what she’ll tell herself. In reality most of them notice her skipping off to talk to the taller women at the booth in the corner.

Penelope oblivious to her friend shifts her focus. “What about you Spencer? Is my little boy wonder still working nights on Saturdays?” The boy in question wipes down a table across from her as he gives her a curt nod. “Still? You’re spreading yourself too thin by working all through the week, going to night school AND working nights on Saturdays. You’re lucky old Rossi doesn’t allow you to work Sundays!” 

“Hey! Derek and Em work Saturday nights too!” Instead of scolding the other two she rolls her eyes. “Why do you think they do it? Hm? Emily needs the money to pay for her SHITTY APARTMENT!!” Emily shushes her from her seat. “and she wants to make you don’t get murdered on the way home from work while our little hottie, Derek Morgan works Saturdays instead of Mondays so he can visit his ma..” In a quieter tone she lets him know it’s also because he loves him.

Interrupting their much too loud conversation is Aaron practically begging them to be quiet. They finally give in, not because of him but because Emily’s been threatening to shut them up so she can focus on her app game. Which is short lived by Hotch grabbing the phone out of her hand, she _supposed_ to be taking orders.

——

As always Penelope sits in the back of the diner after the morning shift ends whilst the rest of them continue to work. “Hello? Is someone gonna take my fucking order?”The man looks as if he’s ready to murder someone but even with that JJ makes her way to the other side of the bar for help him. 

God she wishes Rossi would hire a cashier girl for lunches and nights, maybe she can convince Penelope to work through lunch like most of them. 

She takes one long deep breath. “I’m sorry sir, can I take your order?” 

The guy is at least 6 foot five probably more, he absolutely towers over JJ. They don’t get angry costumers often and normally Prentiss or Hotch are dispatched to deal with them but here little JJ is. “Fucking finally! Do you know how long i’ve been waiting?” Jennifer quickly glanced over at Emily on the complete other side of the diner. She’s busy dealing with some costumer, Reid’s also taking someone’s order. Seamlessly JJ flashes a bright smile in hopes to smooth this over. 

“I apologize, sir. Can I get you a donut for your wait?” She’s not supposed to comp food but her worry that he could bash her face in takes over. His hands are in tight fists on the counter and from what she can remember of Spencer’s lecture on body language, he’s half way ready to attack someone. “Sir?” The man scoffs in her face letting his disgusting breath fan out across her face.

“Yeah sure, give me a damn donut and maybe I won’t make a scene.” He leans back air quoting at her offer. “I just want a fucking coffee or is that too complicated for you? Huh?” JJ punches in the order trying not to get heated but once he pushes the money into her hand the anger boils over. 

Quickly the fear she once had bubbles into a mess of rage, she knows this isn’t how she should react but the action is already in motion. Swiftly she makes his coffee not missing a beat and in one fowl motion she slams it onto the counter. The dark boiling liquid spills over, landing on the man’s hand. 

“YOU CRAZY BITCH!” His hands fly up in either anger or pain, most likely both. Instinctually JJ steps back, leaning against the desert case. Behind JJ the kitchen door swings open. “HEY! Either get the fuck out or calm down!” In the doorway, Hotch holds a pan in his hand again but this time his face looks more than serious. The man stands up, knocking the cup over in retaliation. “Y’know what, fuck this! Next time calm your bitch down!” 

The door diner door slams closed, leaving JJ shell shocked, still pressed up against the desert case. “Hey, Jayje. You alright?” Emily jogs over from the other side of the diner. Slowly and carefully JJ moves to clean up the newly made mess. “Yeah, Yeah i’m fine. Just uh go um take orders.” With a sigh and an eye roll Prentiss goes off on her way to take some douche’s order. 

——

“Emily, stop flirting with Penelope already and get back to work!” Hotch slips back into the kitchen hopefully to stay there until his shift is over. Just two more damn hours and he can go home nap and then drag his ass to night school. 

“Hotch, you good?” Derek staring at him, his potatoes only half chopped in front of him. “Yeah, Yeah.. Just finish the potatoes, I don’t want another costumer to yell at the waitstaff.” Back to their good ol’ silence, better than yelling, he sure as hell doesn’t want it to be like back _home_.

——

As the dinner shift people start to filter in, Everyone else starts to leave. Emily’s holding the door open for her girlfriend when she catches JJ’s eye. “You need a ride? Me and Pen are just goin’ to my apartment, isn’t your parents on the way?”She does the “nervous shuffle” as Derek dubbed it last week, it’s already freezing she better agree. “Oh, um I uh.. I have to get to class, my um mom’s waiting outside.” 

“Yeah, that’s chill! Catch you Monday..” Emily jumps down the steps linking up with Penelope at the bottom. They turn the corner, hands interlocked. Only after, JJ steps out into the cold and makes her way to her mom’s car at the end of the street. 

In the kitchen Hotch and Derek clean up whilst Spencer looks on, waiting for Derek to finish up. “Do you need help?” Spencer rocks back and forth on his toes with Derek’s coat clutched in his hands. His boyfriend shakes his head, shoving the last crate into the pantry. 

Anderson pokes his head in. “Y’all clean up quick, Ashley isn’t even in yet! Don’t worry i can fill in for her, you guys go on!” Derek smiles back at him. “Thanks, Andy!” The other man murmurs something about that not being his name but Derek is already engulfed in another conversation.

Aaron, Spencer and Derek exit out the back door but part once leaving the building. Morgan calls out his goodbyes and Spence waves. “See ya, Hotch!” The sun’s covered up by clouds making it seem later then it is. Hotch focused on making it home before his brother gets back from school almost forgets to wave but his _mother_ raised him right.

——

8 o’ clock rolled around on Saturday morning most of the small Rossi’s diner family awake. Emily and Penelope were at the subway on their way to the town of Southbridge. They always tried to go on Saturdays or one of their days off, Pen’s parents were buried there. Emily never actually got to meet them and her mother didn’t approve of her “lifestyle” so visiting Penelope’s parents graves was about as normal as it got for them. 

Penelope like always had packed a little lunch tucked up in some hello kitty tupperware that she begged her mom to get her when she was five. Emily was sat next to her practically falling asleep on her shoulder. Penelope couldn’t imagine how she could sleep with her music yelling into her ears from her phone. Nonetheless Pen didn’t bother to wake her, she had to work the night shift that day anyways. She needed her rest and Penelope couldn’t manage herself.

Back in Quantico, Hotch had already begun his shift for the day. He hated working on Saturdays, if he had his way he’d be at the library with Sean. But of course nothing ever seems to go Hotch’s way. “Hey! I need a bacon with eggs, dude wants cheese on the side.” Hotch really never would get used to dealing with the unpleasantness of working at a diner. 

Normally he would be bombarded with Prentiss’s yelling, Morgan’s awful jokes, Garcia’s flirtatious comments, JJ’s nonstop questions and Reid’s nonstop answers. Saturday was much worse* some how, everything seemed so bleak without all his colorful.... coworkers.

_Remember Aaron_ , don’t get attached, they’re coworkers not friends... not family.

_ Don’t get attached. _

Not even hours later he was getting attached, of course he wouldn’t admit it.

——

The only other person awake from their little group of _coworkers_ was JJ. And like any other Saturday morning she was marching right down to dad’s stupid condo on the other end of town. Her light pink crossbody purse was hitting against her side as she stomped down the sidewalk. 

Hotch had taken his 15 minute lunch in the alleyway of diner, definitely a safe spot be. He was eating half a ham sandwich when he heard JJ, it was soft murmurs of something. In mere seconds her “soft murmurs” became louder and clearer, they were more of vulgar curses then anything else. So of course just his luck she walked straight by the stupid step stool he was sitting on. He just had to open his mouth, didn’t he.

“Oh... uh, are you alright?” Of course she wasn’t alright, she was speed waking down a street muttering insults. JJ locked eyes with him, how could someone so small he so scary. “Alright? No, yeah! I’m absolutely peachy!” So that was no..

“Uh, where are you off to?” Bad question, bad question, very bad question. “Oh y’know just to run errands!” She could of murdered him right then and there but she kept on her way. Was he supposed to stop her? That’d be a bad idea, definitely a bad idea, right?

“JJ!” Who said he was good at making decisions.


	2. A Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday brings a lot of pain and tears for JJ and the rest of the diner crew.

Hotch was blindly following a girl he barely knew down a street, a girl who was swearing under her breath. This was absolutely ridiculous, why does he always have to get attached?

“JJ! Slow down, where are you going?” Dammit he just needs to go back to the diner.

_ How long till his lunch break is over? _

“I’m not going anywhere of you’re concern! Just- just leave me alone, Hotch!” JJ was only a few steps ahead of him but with her determination who knows if she was going to start running. He really should just turn back but his body isn’t listening to logic at this point.

As soon as he catches up with her at the corner of the street he can see the tears. Okay, yeah, he’s not turning back now.

Her cheeks are stained from past sobs and only more tears pour out. Her light blue tee has some obvious wet splotches he can only assume are from JJ wiping her tears. She’s a sniffling mess, what now..

“JJ..., can you tell me what’s wrong?” For gods sake, he’s talking to hir like he would Sean. It all catches back up to him when she looks at him, JJ looks so small and hurt. If he could he’d pick her up and hide her away from the world, he knows that look, he knows that pain. 

The tears and hitches in her breath stopping her from making any coherent sense but he gets the idea. 

_ Talk later, comfort now. _

This definitely wasn’t convenient for either one of them but there they were, JJ huddled against Hotch’s chest. Her head didn’t even reach his chin, her face was nuzzled into his chest nonetheless. Aaron’s arms wrapped around her back in hopes of some sort of comfort, he never exactly was good at this part. He could easily talk someone down from a panic attack but hugging? Not his strong point, especially with a girl he didn’t even know well.

Anyone could guess to as why some small girl was sobbing to practically a stranger but to Hotch the reasons wreaked off her. 

He never was _that_ perceptive to things but he could recognize her pain in himself, in his younger brother. JJ never mentioning her dad was the first tip off, then there was her anger and lastly how fast that _rage_ turned to tears. 

That was all him four years ago, maybe _still_ him. The pain never really does leave, it just festers.

Sure she didn’t have any bruises or obvious signs of pain but everything else screamed out to him. So if standing in the fall air with JJ sobbing into his chest as he awkwardly tried to help her was what she needed then he was going to do it. He wished those years ago that someone would’ve done the same for him.

——

Penelope and Emily had gotten back from Southbridge barely in time to get Emily to the diner. 

“IM NOT LATE! IM NOT LATE!” Emily comes barging into the diner, ripping off her coat. Penelope trails behind her, giggling at her girlfriend’s frantic movements. Emily only stops climbing over the counter at the sight of Hotch walking back into the diner, with water stains on his shirt. 

_ Wait a minute, is that mascara on his shirt aswell? _

“Emily, what the hell are you doing?! There’s an opening to walk through, don’t climb over the counter!” He seems a lot less intimidating with what’s on his chest. “Uh... yeah.. sorry?” If her face wasn’t enough of a give away that something was up, her apologizing to _him_ definitely was.

With a glance down, he retreats to the back, assumingely to scurry off to not be seen to his next shift on Monday. With him gone, Emily quite gracefully as she put it, climbed off the counter.

Spencer, standing behind the counter looked somewhat concerned. “We uh, all saw that right?” Derek from behind him along with Penelope all nodded in agreement. Well, something definitely happened but who knows if they’ll ever know what.

Knowing Hotch for as long as Emily did, she knew he’d never tell them. She could recall many of times Hotch would come up to the roof with her, hiding from their parents half way to breaking down. Even then, when it was just them and a joint, he’d never told her what was wrong. It wasn’t like they were friends, more like their parents were and they were just forced to hang out, which was exactly what they were. 

But you’d think, if you could sob into some goth girls hoodie you barely knew the name of then you could tell the same girl what was wrong. It really never was that easy with him, so she’d do what she could.

“Don’t worry about, guys! It’s probably from one of those old ladies near the bus stops, remember last week-“ Yeah just play it off, they shouldn’t have to worry, just yell at Hotch later..

——

The night shift was going as normal as it usually does. Emily and Spencer were working tirelessly considering they’re the only night shift waitstaff on Saturdays. Derek along with some guy named Stephen were working in the back, cooking. 

“Der, I need an egg and bacon!” Emily shoved the order ticket onto the line. Normally Derek would make fun of her for letting _that_ nickname slip out but work was too busy to even think about joking around. So he slipped back into the kitchen leaving the opportunity for a teasing on the other side of the counter.

Back out in the front, a middle aged blonde women walked in. She didn’t look out of place per say but not like she exactly belonged in the trashy diner. Both Spencer and Emily were running back and forth with orders and complaints. Penelope being the marvelous person she was got out of her seat and waked behind the counter. Sure, she wasn’t working today but it’s just one costumer and it’ll pass the time till Emily’s off.

“How may I help you today, ma’am?” The women looked up from the sticky floor, making eye contact for the first time. “Oh, um.. This is strange but my daughter works here and I was wondering if she had stopped by today?” 

Penelope only knew so many people that worked there but almost immediately when they made eye contact she recognized the women. “Oh you’re Miss Jareau! I’m Penelope, y’know from high school?” Sure Penelope had dyed some of her hair pink and maybe dressed a little different but her and JJ used to hang out a good amount, she _should_ remember her.

“Penelope? OH MY! You’re the orphan girl!” Well, that wasn’t how she pictured being remembered but yeah... she was the orphan girl. “Yes, ma’am.. Now um, I don’t think JJ is here. Are you sure she’s not home?” Penelope knew JJ never ended up moving out, no matter how many times she offered her to move in with her and Jordan. It was hard enough to get her to accept help getting a job here.

“No, i’m sure! She said she was going to talk with her dad but that was hours ago..” 

_ Okay, that was definitely strange. _

“Did you talk Mr. Jareau?” JJ’s mother gave her a quick nod, before finally taking a seat at the bar. Penelope wasn’t _that_ close with JJ, no one really was anymore after what happened with-

No matter how well Pen knew JJ, this was out of character. JJ always checked in, Emily had even made fun of her about when she first started at the diner. She called her mom the moment she got off work, if anything it was Ms. Jareau that didn’t check in. So yeah, maybe panic a bit.

——

Ms. Jareau had left a little while after finding out her daughter was not at Rossi’s crappy diner. Leaving Penelope in a panic, she tried calling JJ about a dozen times by now. Emily along with Derek and Spencer were cleaning up for the day whilst she paced.

“Ugh, I know Stephan has kids or whatever but could be really not help close up?” Emily continued to drone on about how their other coworker they only see on Saturday nights had already left for the day. She only stopped talking and wiping a table for that matter when her girlfriend started to sniffle.

“Woah, woah!! Hey, i didn’t mean it, i’m sure his kids are very happy he went home early!” Emily didn’t know why Penelope would be crying about that but she could abandon her complaining if it was making her cry. Penelope shook her head against Emilys chest. “No, no, that’s not it! JJ- JJ’s.. Jayje is missing.” 

Surely Emily would laugh at her, hell anyone would. JJ was a nineteen year old girl who was probably out having fun on a Saturday night yet Pen was crying over her missed calls. Of course, _Emily_ , as the wonderful person she was comforted her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. JJ is probably fine, don’t worry.” Emily continued to rub delicate circles around Penelope’s back. Her girlfriend was a chronic worrier at best and if you were going to be honest, a total hypochondriac. So it wasn’t odd to see her so worried about something but the fact JJ was infact _missing_ definitely was.

JJ didn’t go out much, or party at all really.If you really needed to get in contact with her, you could probably find her in one of two places, Rossi’s diner or the town library. Emily even _lovingly_ bullied her about it, that couldn’t be the reason she up and vanished, _right_?

The group of four continued to half panic about the situation and continue to clean up the diner. Penelope had calmed down and settled into a booth when little ol’ JJ walked through the door.

“JENNIFER JAREAU! I WAS WORRIED SICK!” Penelope just about threw herself into JJ’s unsuspecting arms. “Where have you been, little miss?” Sure, Pen was throwing about nicknames now but she was as serious as ever.

“Oh.. well um. I was just out by the docks? I had um some things to think about?” Her explanation or really a lack of one was definitely not comforting but Penelope accepted it. She wasn’t lying per se but she was hiding _something_ , who knows what.

——

After everyone had settled down, JJ fumbled through asking Derek for a ride. She didn’t have her bike with her and with her hatred of the subway and the sunlight far gone, she didn’t have a lot of options. Derek gladly accepted to give her a ride home, along with the rest of them.

Penelope, Emily and Spencer had all managed to squeeze into the backseat. Spencer and Penelope sitting on either side of Emily, whilst JJ sat in front with Derek. “I’m the oldest here, why the fuck am I in the worst seat?” 

Penelope sat to the right of her, reaching out to her hand and softly intertwining their fingers. “Because, you want to sit next to me and there was no way in hell i was going to sit in the middle.” If Penelope’s words didn’t coat Emily’s heart like a thick honey maybe she’d still be annoyed. But who’s kidding, Pen had long dig her way into Emily’s heart, there wasn’t a thing in the world she wouldn’t do for her.

Derek from the front seat fake gagged. “Are y’all done professing your love yet or am I gonna have to deal with this the whole car ride?” Emily along with Penelope full on started yelling at him.

——

The car only quieted down once they rolled up to JJ’s pale green house. None of them missed the deep breath she took before softly giving her goodbyes. Spencer hugged her goodbye on his way to the front seat, eyes never exactly leaving her. “Do you think she’s okay?” 

Normally Hotch would be the one to calm his nerves downs with logic. Both him and Spencer had worked at the diner the longest, forming some strange familial bond. Emily was only there to pick up pieces where Hotch couldn’t, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

“I’m sure she’s fine but who _wants_ to go home after how much fun she had with us.” Emily sure wasn’t good at the whole up front comfort thing so her joking it off was probably the best bet. As the conversation picked it left Emily behind in thought.

She could hope all she wanted that Spencer would just _forget_ about his worries but that was quite literally impossible. She really needed to talk to Hotch and before whatever shit the Monday shift was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do we like?? pretty sad update :((


	3. A Sadder Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a particularly shitty morning, so does Hotch. Penelope’s is better but not my much due to her “annoying” company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! i had tests all week and could barely find time to write but it’s done now!!

Sunday morning ticked around and it was already a miserable day. Emily had woken up at six am which in her opinion was way too early for a weekend. She’d made the trek to the subway leaving a somewhat grumpy and sleepy Penelope at her apartment.

Sundays were supposed to be restful and lazy, a day without having to go to work at a shitty diner. Yet there she was at eight am marching towards her coworkers apartment in the cold.

Once reaching the building, there was the task of actually making sure _he_ would let her in. And not to her surprise, he did _not_ answer his door at the first knock, or the second... or the eighth. 

Normally Emily would of given up by now, Hotch wasn’t going to _want_ to talk to her. And even if _she_ desperately wanted to go home and crawl back to bed she could hear Penelope’s damn words in the back of her head.

“Don’t you think that if you can help someone I’d be better to leave them suffering? I mean- ev... everyone deserves to know they have someone.. don’t you agree?”

_ God dammit _

She would’ve walked away, hell , Emily in the past wouldn’t of even came all the way out there. So yeah, she went back downstairs but instead of heading towards the subway she walked around back of the building.

The fire escape, tall and rickety as hell but with a sigh and more pep talks from an invisible Penelope, she went up. With less than stellar upper body strength she somehow managed to crawl her way into what she hoped was Hotch’s balcony.

“HOTCH!!! AARON MOTHERFUCKING HOTCHNER!!!!!” She absolutely looked like a crazy women, banging and yelling at his balcony door. Atleast it fucking paid off with a pissed Hotch swinging the door open.

“What the hell?! It’s fucking eight- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING- NO!! How did you even get up here?!” Emily calmly motioned to the fire escape and shimmied inside past him.

“Okay, asshole we have some shit to talk about!” Wasn’t she a delight?

——

Penelope managed to crawl her way out of bed after Emily was long gone. Emily’s bed though dark in color seemed uncharacteristically _cold_ , maybe it was the lack of Emily. Pushing away the thoughts of her missing girlfriend, Penelope got ready for the day.

She really hadn’t had much planned to do but that never stopped her from “over dressing” as her dad would say. After dawning her butterfly jeans and rainbow sweater to match, she finished it off with various accessories. With her outfit done, makeup complete and her pink hair brushed, she headed out to face the day.

It was much more lonely than she liked, the streets and subway were packed like always but it didn’t feel the same without Emily complaining next to her. Instead of hearing her girlfriend pester her with ramblings she tuned into the conversation next to her.

Penelope could recognize one of the two as the infamous Luke Alvez but the taller boy next to him was a mystery. 

She’d had Luke in her senior year chem class and they didn’t exactly get along. Maybe it was because he was spectacularly annoying or because she missed having Derek as her lab partner but he always seemed to get under her skin. 

Luke and the other boy continued to go back and forth arguing about some _dumb_ game. 

“No no! You don’t understand, it’s so fun! The only reason you won’t give it a chance is because Kristy doesn’t like it!” Luke bickered back with the taller boy, 

Penelope decided then that this “Kristy” definitely was correct. 

Finally the other boy spoke up. “And Kristy doesn’t like it because it’s no fun! I swear Luke, someday we’ll play some _other_ game that’s fun. Maybe if it’s good enough even Tara will come help me kick your ass in it!” Whoever that boy is Penelope definitely approves of him kicking Luke’s ass even if it’s virtually.

Her manically giggling at his implication unfortunately alerts both of them to her presence. It’s all fun and games until Luke Alvez, her sworn himbo enemy is making his way towards her. 

“PENELOPE!! Oh My god it’s been forever! Well actually I saw you at the diner last week but-“ His friend effectively cuts him off by placing his hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“Oh uh, sorry? Penny, this is Matt! He’s super cool!” Luke does that stupid awkward smile she can’t help but be less annoyed at. She chooses to ignore the use of a nickname he of all people should not be calling her.

Now looking at the other boy she does vaguely remember him, Luke and Tara hanging out at Rossi’s. “Hmmm.. It’s nice to meet you, Matt. I’m sure you have your hands full with Mr. man child, here!” While Luke rolls his eyes at the insult turned nickname, Matt just snickers.

The nickname she thought would get rid of the pair only made them latch onto her. The three chatted or in Penelope’s case threw vague sarcastic insults until they came to her stop. She quickly exited the subway, not leaving a moment for either of the boys if it was also their stop to catch her. 

Penelope’s rainbow and white sneakers skidded to a stop at the sight of _her_ bus escaping without her. All she had to do was make it off the subway and onto the bus but for once in the seventeen years she’d lived there the bus was early. With the next bus coming in thirty minutes she was doomed to walk the long way into Quantico. 

Halfway down the street the familiar car of Tara Lewis stopped next to her. “Penelope, you need a ride? I just picked up these two nimrods, there’s still space in the back!” 

Walk twenty minutes into town wearing sneakers that were not meant to be walked that long in or take a ten minute car ride with an annoying boy, a somewhat sensible guy and the oh so marvelous Tara Lewis. The choice was hers...

——

“Luke, if you don’t move your legs onto your side I will hit you with my purse!” Penelope was just about two seconds away from just jumping out of a moving car.

——

Emily was knee deep in Hotch’s dumb half ass excuses.

“I mean what the fuck am I supposed to do with Spencer! He’s worried and shit! Hotch he fucking looks up to you, I mean you two have worked there together for like ever! How the hell do I explain to him why the fuck you had mascara and tear stains on your shirt when I don’t even know why?! HUH?! Jesus fucking christ, Hotch-“ Emily had been pacing through his kitchen and living room, to be fair it wasn’t much of living room.

Hotch had been patiently waiting for her to shut the fuck up so he could speak, her finally taking a breath was enough of a break for him to speak. 

“Prentiss, I don’t give a shit about what you tell them! It’s not my fucking fault he’s always worrying and I sure as hell don’t owe you an explanation! Just fuck off for once! You’re acting like you’re all high and mighty but you’re just a fucking lose cannon! SHIT, YOU’RE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND CANT EVEN GET YOU TO CALM THE FUCK OUT SOMETIMES! FUCK OFF, EMILY!” 

His long winded “fuck you” to Emily left him heavy breathing and feeling like he should of just ignored the pounding at his balcony.

Hotch really never liked to yell, let alone get in arguments like this. He knew if he could look in the mirror right now, he’d just see his own father staring right back at him. 

Pink tinted cheeks from screaming, the crease on the bridge of his nose, furrowed eyebrows, his mom always did tell him he looked like his father. He wished he could go back to when that seemed like a good thing, anything to get away from this god awful place he dug himself into.

He just wanted to take it all back but that’s the curse of words, right? They’re only as good as how you’re feeling.

Emily aswell has stopped dead in her tracks, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Her eyes seemed to tell a story of anger and most of all, _hurt_.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! I spentfucking years sitting on my damn roof comforting your ass for fucks sake, and for what?! I HAD MY OWN SHIT AND I FUCKING IGNORED IT TO HELP YOUR SORRY ASS!! I’m fucking sorry if you don’t care about a boy who obviously _wants_ to help you, but you should at least think about how he fucking feels! LITERAL FUCKING HELL, AARON! PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU!” 

The whole neighborhood could probably hear her but for some reason it felt like she was so _small_ , her emotions too big to contain.

“Fuck dude.. I-“ The dam broke. “Shit, I fucking care about you!” 

_ She should stop talking. _

“You never once told me what the fuck was up with you but I sat there and let you cry into my shoulder! I- I’m.. I don’t just let _any_ asshole sob to me without any fucking context!” 

_ Deep breath, Emily. _

“Aaron, I get you don’t want to get attached or some bullshit but- Fuck! I’m fucking attached you, dickhead!” 

Hotch should do something, he really needs to do something. Everything in him was screaming at him to just _hold_ her, tell her everything was alright. 

He didn’t move.

Emily “I don’t care” Prentiss was sobbing infront of him and he couldn’t even move. 

God, he wished he could just go back, go to anywhere else that just wasn’t here. It was like he was back on that roof, crying into Emily’s hoodie, the smell of weed drifting in the air. The memory of it didn’t seem so far away anymore, like a younger version of himself was sat behind him yelling at him. 

He really needs to learn to listen to himself sometimes, maybe every thought wasn’t so bad as he’d been taught. Learning how to do something was one thing but unlearning the damage his father was something else completely.

Emily left without so much as a sorry from him, maybe his father’s right. He really is good for nothing.

——

Emily booked it back to her apartment. What was the point to stay there any longer if he wasn’t going to say anything?

She was still crying when she left and she was still crying when Kevin Lynch spotted her marching down the street. She was so close to just decking him in the face when he stepped in front of her but instead she dug her nails into her palm. 

“Emily! What’s wrong, Penelope finally dump you?” He really had some nerve. 

“Heh.. Yeah no, Penelope is still happily with me and not with your crusty ass! Now back the fuck up and get out of my way!” Venom and anger quickly replaced any tears that were left to be shed. She was either going to physically remove him or verbally berate him till he got out of her face. All bets were off that this point.

“Yeah, yeah.. I’m sure Penelope would be more than happy to be with me and away from you. You’re a fucking lose cannon, I bet she doesn’t even fucking love you, it’s just pity, Emily.” 

_ Lose cannon? _

_ Pity? _

Emily really wasn’t planning on punching Kevin Lynch in his ugly face but everyone thinks she’s a lose cannon, why not embrace it?

Immediately after her fist made contact with his nose, blood spilled out. Kevin instead of hitting back held his face in some attempt to stop the blood. It really all was a blur from there, somehow Emily ended up unscathed aside from some bruised knuckles and a bruise forming on her cheek. 

She fucked up, she absolutely fucked up.

——

Noon had rolled around and Penelope found herself sitting in a booth across from possibly her least favorite person. Besides the annoying company of Luke she was absolutely delighted to finally hang out with _the_ Tara Lewis and she did find herself enjoying getting to know Matt aswell.

Tuning back into the conversation she could hear Luke going on about some story from high school. “I’m saying that Ms. Blake totally didn’t-“ She tuned him out almost immediately at the sight of her girlfriend walking, more like jogging past the diner.

Quickly she excused herself to investigate the rather odd sight of Emily jogging. Even though Penelope did infact have gym with Emily at some point she had never seen her go anything over a brisk fast walk for more than a minute. 

“EMILY!!” Thank god Emily wasn’t actually running or Penelope would of never got her attention.

Emily whipped around at the calling of her name to see Penelope standing at the doorstep of the diner. She couldn’t be certain if she had any bruises but she was certainly hoping she didn’t.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Who did that to your face, baby angel!” She’ll take that as a confirmation she _did_ atleast have one visible bruise. 

Penelope has practically teleported in front of her, her soft hands caressing Emily’s face. “ _Emily_...” Her voice had dropped from worried and high pitched to a soft concerned tone. Not that Emily exactly wanted to spill her guts to the angelic woman in front of her but she couldn’t be dishonest to Penelope, atleast not in this moment.

“Well uh, someone’s gotta defend your honor and Derek’s too worried about ruining his pretty little face...” Emily looked down at her girlfriend’s eyes, they always did reflect how she felt if Penelope didn’t voice it herself. They told her she was worried more than anything else.

_ Swallow your pride, Emily. _

“Okay well- um. I may have decked Kevin Lynch a little bit and surprisingly he actually punched back.. but like not hard at all! He’s a weak little pissbaby!” Thinking back on it, it was a _little_ funny and it got Penelope to giggle, though only for a moment.

Quickly Penelope’s giggle stopped and was replaced with a more somber mood, Emily was not a fan. “And that’s what those tear stained cheeks are from?” 

_ Damn you, Hotchner. _

“ _Oh_. Well, that might take some more explaining actually...” Emily’s voice trailed off into mumbling. She was only brought back to reality by the soft embrace of the one and only Penelope Garcia. Penelope’s hands ran soft patterns up and down her back. Her girlfriend being so needlessly loving only left her wondering how she could of ever got this lucky.

Rather quickly Penelope dashed inside the diner to grab her things. Emily watched her grab her colorful purse across from Luke Alvez along with some other characters she only has fond memories with. 

Whatever happened with the three that led to them hanging out with Penelope would definitely be a happier story then the one than she’s about to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emily punching kevin is actually just me projecting so hard

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all for now but i’m already starting part 2 so get ready


End file.
